


Some People are Like Bridges

by brightasstars



Series: On The Day that You Were Born [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Birthday Fluff, Caring Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands in love, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood in Love, Magnus' birthday, Snow, Snow and Ice, Travel, birthday surprise, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: Alec's surprise and his love sometimes still feel like a miracle...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: On The Day that You Were Born [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047754
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Some People are Like Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - BRIDGE PIC

When they transpassed the medieval defensive walls, Alec spotted the outline of the cathedral standing out against the opalescent silver sky.

It was early and the lights along the streets were still lit, but the snowy air made them look softer, spreading a warm halo around the lamps. 

Alec opened the window and breathed in, his eyes closed, as the north wind ruffled his black locks even more.

"Brrr...," he heard, and saw Magnus conjuring a thicker blanket, stirring against the car's seat, "Alexander, close that thing, please."

Alec beamed and turned on his side, caressing his cheek with his knuckles, then his head, threading his fingers through the spikes of his hair, before leaning and tenderly leaving a soft, open mouthed kiss on Magnus' parted lips, "Welcome to Prague."

Magnus' eyes widened and then turned watery, "You remembered …, Alexander, I …,"

Since they had moved to Idris, Magnus had always wanted to come and visit, but they never seemed to have the time between their job and the kids.

"Come on, let's have a walk before the city wakes up and we need to glamour, then breakfast," Alec stated, opening the door and stretching his legs out.

They slowly strolled hand in hand through the narrow streets, the sound of their steps muffled by the first snow of the season.

The road turned and ended on a narrow bridge. They halted halfway, leaning on the railing, both staring at the water, a plane sheet of ice that reflected different colors and lights, as the snowflakes danced around them.

Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder, their cold fingers entwining. He felt a rush of warmth that tumbled out, radiating from his husband's infinite, neverending love, and his nurturing presence. 

The sight was beautiful, but it held a hint of melancholy.

Suddenly Alec twisted him inside his arms, one palm cradling Magnus' face, the other curled behind his neck, and kissed him, long, fervent, and tremulous. Magnus felt his fingers quivering on his skin, the evidence of his unadulterated, pure, untamed feelings.

He thought about that man who was standing in front of him, breathing his own air, sharing his destiny, his young husband that loved him with freshness and abandon, offering him a love he had never encountered before, a love he didn't even know could exist; him, an old battered soul enwrapped in a young, unscarred shell.

"Do you ever regret this? Me?" Magnus asked, his breath hot and wet on Alec's lips.

Alec stilled and smiled tenderly.

"Loving you" he started, "has been like crossing a bridge, a path toward the uncertainty of wonder and miracle waiting for me on the other side, whispering to me like a siren call, encouraging me to cross it and finally live. You are the dream I didn't know I was chasing, the little things that make my life full, unique, beautiful. You are magic and fire, my new beginning and my happy ending. I love you Magnus, High-Warlock of my heart."


End file.
